


Sleepless days

by snowpixiez



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Family, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Nightmares, Siblings, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpixiez/pseuds/snowpixiez
Summary: Elise hasn't been sleeping to keep away the nightmares and Xander tries to comfort her. This was originally supposed to be fluff with Xander and Elise but oops





	Sleepless days

The bags under Elise's eyes had been there for a sometime now, and the last time she had slept anyways her dreams were filled with hateful words and clashing swords and there was so much blood but this time the blood had been her own. It had been sometime since she had actually slept well and she desperately wanted Camilla to go back to her old self but things just weren't that easy. Tears welled in her eyes as she desperately tried to keep the thoughts of loneliness away, after all her retainers and her family were all she had even if she didn't really want to admit it especially after the performance in Cyrkensia.  
  
She had spotted Xander in the hallway and gently tapped him on the shoulder and wordlessly, yet gingerly took his hand. A look of concern filled his eyes as he noticed the bags under her eyes and how she hadn't said anything yet, Elise usually slept like a rock and this was unusual for her to appear tired in this early in the day. Elise was usually eager to talk to her eldest brother.  
  
He ran his finger over the top of her hand, not letting go of hers and asked, "Elise are you feeling alright today? I know things have been difficult lately." In turn she paused for a moment and let out a gentle sigh,  
  
"Well, Camilla has barely left her room and you have been so busy lately. I just want to things to go back to the way they were before." The tears that formed at Elise's eyes somehow hadn't fallen and she rubbed her eyes, her gloves dampened a bit as she did so.  
  
He had expected something along those lines but none the less it still made his heart hurt for her and she was right, Camilla was acting differently, and he didn't really want her to worry more but Leo had been burying himself in his studies so he could pretend this wasn't happening.  
  
"I'll see if I can get Camilla to come out soon. For now it looks like you need some sleep, Elise. I can't guarantee things will go back to the way they were before I'll see what I can do." He said and gently guided her to her bedroom opened the door, lifted the light pink covers of her bed for her. Elise let out a yawn as she smiled her older brother. "Thank you Xander, I love you." From the simple black curtains that hadn't been shut in her room the clouds outside looked a little bit greyer and it looked like the lilies in the garden had began to bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I noticed is that the name of the flower in Elise's personal skill (Lily's Poise) is directly related to her ending in birthright because they represent death in a lot of cultures and is the reason I choose that for the flower in the garden mentioned. 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing another chapter after this with Leo coping with the loss of Xander and Elise post Birthright but I might not.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated, I'd like to see to how I can improve or simply what you thought of this


End file.
